


The Lost Child

by sadaf



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadaf/pseuds/sadaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request 4:<br/>[The Handmaid] The Handmaid is one of my favorite ancestors. Her story is tragic but also kind of cool. What I want is a short description of her time as Handmaid to Lord English. How did she feel being enslaved/performing her tasks? Did she grow to like it or did she hate it til the end? Pretty much, how do you interpret her character/her experiences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost Child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ghostpirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostpirate/gifts).



Happy ladystuck and new year to ghostpirate :)


End file.
